Un siglo bajo el agua
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: El sonoro aplauso fue el inicio de una aventura con sabor agridulce; para el cadete de ojos ámbares sabía a gloria, no pudo esperar que llegara la noche para brindar la noticia mediante telégrafo a sus padres y hermanas. A sus diecinueve de edad viajaría en el Titanic. (KiKuro) (Reto de Septiembre: Vidas pasadas)


**Canción: Memory - FT Island  
Pareja: KiKuro (Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya)  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC de Kasamatsu ya que no escribí antes de él ni de personaje secundario. Revisé una vez el escrito así que tal vez se me pase algún error de dedo.**

 _ **Basado en el incidente del Titanic.**_

* * *

 _Este fic participa del Reto de Septiembre: Vidas Pasadas del Foro Kurobas en Español._

 **Un siglo bajo el agua**

 **.**

Después de tanto tiempo en busca de una oportunidad para crecer y dedicarse a lo que más amaba, el esfuerzo que empleó durante dos años consecutivos rindió sus frutos. Ahora, entre las filas de un centenar de hombres jóvenes, Kise Ryouta enfrentaría el enorme reto de prestar sus servicios como guardia de seguridad en el primer viaje del transatlántico más impresionante de todos los tiempos.  
Junto a sus compañeros saludó al estilo propio de la milicia cuando el capitán lo hizo, el discurso como despedida, como una promesa de eterna responsabilidad resonaría en su cabeza durante los últimos minutos de su vida:

— ¡White Star está contando con cada uno de ustedes! ¡Por la Nación, por un viaje seguro e inolvidable! Nunca olviden sus inicios, si mañana abordarán ese barco es gracias a su espíritu. Ahora, prepárense y trabajen... ¡Trabajen como siempre lo han hecho!

El sonoro aplauso fue el inicio de una aventura con sabor agridulce; para el cadete de ojos ámbares sabía a gloria, no pudo esperar que llegara la noche para brindar la noticia mediante telégrafo a sus padres y hermanas. A sus diecinueve de edad viajaría en el Titanic ¿Acaso no podía tener un mejor inicio de carrera? Ellos estarían orgullosos y lo mejor, es que con su sueldo quizá en menos de un año habría posibilidades de visitar a su familia.

La mañana templada en Southampton recibió a los guardias de seguridad, el sol acariciaba sus rostros (de aquellos que durmieron al menos tres horas), los otros ansiosos llenos de júbilo se dedicaron a festejar con un par de cervezas. Antes de llegar el mediodía desayunaron en el corporativo y de ahí, partieron hacia el puerto de dicha ciudad. Reino Unido estaba en constante cambio, no por nada era un país con alta economía. Hombres con automóviles lujosos llegaron al punto de partida, ahí mismo donde se vislumbraba tan cercano el barco que los llevaría a Nueva York. Kise sostuvo su gorro naval entre el brazo y su costado para observar con más detenimiento aquel monstruo marino; era impresionante pensar que un ingeniero diseñó algo tan enorme capaz de surcar el mar. _''Titanic...''_ , desconocía lo que significaba el nombre pero le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

— ¿Impresionado, Kise? —la voz de su capitán lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente saludó con rectitud pero el hombre un tanto más bajito que él -no por ello menos imponente-, desistió en que lo hiciera: —Hoy no es necesario, ustedes han subido de categoría, yo mismo les tengo respeto ahora.

Decir que se sintió halagado ante tal comentario era poco, hasta lo hizo sonrojar. — ¡Me alegra ser partícipe de ésta expedición, Capitán Kasamatsu! Sobretodo... Estoy orgulloso de haberlo logrado, prometo darlo todo de mi durante el viaje.

El hombrecillo de ojos metálicos y cejas pobladas soltó una risa fuera de ser sarcástica, a pesar de haber convivido con Ryouta durante toda la capacitación y servicio social, todavía le daba un poco de gracia su inocencia... y su acento que añadía _''ssu''_ a la mayor parte de sus frases. —Tómalo como una aventura.

— ¡Lo haré! ¿Sabe? Cuando llegue a Nueva York y reciba mi factura —los ojos de Kise mostraban determinación incluso antes de completar lo dicho, cosa que impresionó bastante al azabache. —iré a visitar a mi familia. Luego de eso volveré con usted, solo espéreme.

Yukio en vez de soltarle un golpe como cada vez que el rubio idiota decía tonterías, esbozó una sonrisa sincera que fue borrada cuando su cadete más joven le dio la espalda para iniciar su viaje, pues la hora llegaba y debía hacer fila junto con los demás. Una presión en su pecho lo dejó sin aliento, al principio creyó que era debido a que lo dejaba ir con un poco menos experiencia que los demás... —Kise. —lo llamó pero no dijo nada, simplemente le arrojó algo que sacó de su bolsillo. —Llévatelo, así tienes una excusa para buscarme de nuevo. Eres tan idiota que quizá te pierdes o se te olvida. —gruñó al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta. —Ve con cuidado...

— ¿Huh? —sintió el frío del metal en sus manos, curioso las abrió para encontrarse con un reloj de bolsillo dorado, con detalles brocados en relieve de un lado y en la tapa, la imagen de una sirena tallada a mano. Fuera del valor monetario recordó que una vez su capitán le comentó el origen de aquel tesoro: era del senior Kasamatsu. Lo recibió por la misma promesa que Kise acaba de hacerle: ''regresaré''. Ahora tenía dos promesas entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando guardó el reloj en su pantalón. —Confíe en mi.

Todo guardia de White Star tenía un camarote asignado en segunda clase por automático, curioseaba junto con sus compañeros y bromeaban sobre quién se quedaba con la cama de arriba, el rubio lo decidió de la forma más madura en aquellos tiempos: piedra, papel, tijeras. Así le ganó a un inglés y se apoderó de la cama los próximos cinco minutos. Casi zarpaban, era lo último que pensaba perderse... las palabras de Kasamatsu seguían presentes: ''Tómalo como una aventura''.

Por eso no evitó ir corriendo hacia la popa para despedirse de a saber quién, como toda una señorita con su pañuelo. Hayakawa también le siguió y junto con Kazunari hicieron algunos ruidos producto de la euforia, el Titanic oficialmente estaba dejando tierra para hacerse paso entre el mar en busca del famoso Ángel de la Libertad.

Siendo el 10 de abril de 1912, comenzaba su trabajo como guardia del transatlántico.

 **.**

 _11 de abril_

La tarde soleada y al mismo tiempo fresca debido al aire del Este era perfecta para salir a los techos del navío. A veces dejaba de vigilar en lapsos de dos minutos para recargarse en los barandales y observar el horizonte, el aroma a sal y el viento se fundían en uno para acariciar la piel del rostro de Kise Ryouta. La vista del sol reflejado en el agua, siendo degradado por el movimiento del agua le daba un aire de magnificencia único. Ojalá su capitán pudiera verlo.

La conversación entre dos hombres justo detrás del joven japonés llamó su atención y no es que fuera un metido, hubiese ignorado el comentario si fuera ajeno a su trabajo... Vigilar era la principal razón que lo llevó a pisar el Titanic.

''Te lo juro Smith, cuando bajé a sacar la papelería de mi automóvil escuché sonidos extraños, algo se movió ahí durante la noche''.

'' ¿Estás hablando de un ladrón? ''

''Lo más probable es que se haya infiltrado uno, ¿Quién dice que un tercera clase no puede escabullirse ahí como rata en una alcantarilla mientras todos bebemos el té? ''

''Comienza usted a preocuparme señor Radley''.

El rubio se acercó a los hombres vestidos de chaleco y corbata, no tan ostentosos como los de primera clase pero con todo el aire de burgués en crecimiento. En la academia le enseñaron a tratar con primera y segunda con demasiada cortesía, cosa que para tercera no aplicaba muy bien. Así eran las jerarquías malamente en el mundo Occidental. Esbozó una sonrisa y se presentó con su nombre: —Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kise Ryouta y soy guardia de seguridad a nombre de White Star... Eh... lamento el atrevimiento, pero fue imposible no escuchar su conversación. ¿Hay alguna discrepancia en el sótano?

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos para luego evaluar con la mirada al cadete, quizá lo tachaban de novato, pero luego ellos se relajaron –por no decir que se aliviaron- y decidieron hablar sobre lo sucedido. —Ayer tuve que bajar a mi automóvil para recoger unos papeles importantes que me pidieron de identificación, los dejé en el cofre. Cuando cerré el auto y me disponía a volver a mi camarote, algo se escuchó tras de mi. Pensé que era una rata, luego el ruido se volvió más frecuente... como si alguien respirara. Y se movió una manta protectora. —declaró el viejo de gafas, y el otro de barba añadió:

—Señor Ryouta ¿Usted sabe si hay vigilantes en el sótano? La verdad es que tengo pertenencias muy importantes en una valija que dejé ahí, estamos ciertamente preocupados.

—Actualmente nuestro sistema de vigilancia es de los mejores, no debería preocuparse. De todas maneras yo mismo le pediré permiso a mi comandante para ir a dar un vistazo. Si le comento las razones, no va a negarse. Él es muy sensato y su lema dice ''El viajero es primero''. ¿Está bien?

Ellos asintieron ya mucho más sosegados, sin embargo antes que Ryouta volviera a su rondín por los techos, el señor regordete lo llamó. —Una cosa más Señor Kise. ¿Usted cree en los fantasmas?

La pregunta le heló la sangre de tal manera que no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche.

 **.**

 _12 de abril_

De un día para otro dejó de ser un simple guardia para dedicarse a cazar espíritus. Era increíble como en el área de segunda y tercera clase se habían esparcido los rumores sobre un ente sobrenatural que se paseaba por el sótano pidiendo ayuda. Según varios Irlandeses era el espíritu de un niño mudo, entre otras cosas producto de la enajenación colectiva, o al menos así lo veía Kise, porque su compañero de camarote, Takao, estaba lejos de tener una respuesta sensata. Apenas terminaron la vigía en la popa, el moreno le dio suerte pues el rubio debía ir al sótano esa misma noche.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero él fue quien habló con el Comandante y por ende... el encargado de la misión. —Ah pero querías ser guardia, Ryouta. IGH ¡Debí irme a la milicia aérea! ¡No! Eso hubiera sido mucho peor... Vamos... no hay fantasmas aquí.

Hablaba solo en la fría noche del doce de abril, para colmo las escaleras de servicio no estaban iluminadas y su enorme linterna más que darle una luz, le ponía bastante tenso mediante descendía en cada peldaño, éstos crujían provocando escalofríos. Una vez se terminaron los escalones apuntó toda el área de equipaje, las valijas grandes estaban cubiertas con mantas blancas al igual que un par de automóviles. Caminaba con sigilo, observando atentamente a su alrededor; estaba fresco ahí abajo, mucho más que en los camarotes.

Apuntó la luz en las ventanas de unos cinco autos, pues no eran muchos los que llevaban a bordo. Al parecer todo se encontraba en orden y el percance del señor Radley fue causa de una traviesa rata; exhausto de caminar en círculos durante media hora tomó asiento sobre una valija y se recargó en la pared metálica, con los brazos flexionados tras la nuca. —Ah... Al parecer no era nada.

—No estaría tan seguro.

La voz de un chico lo hizo brincar de su lugar, hasta se le cayó la linterna del susto y cuando pudo recogerla apuntó hacia la izquierda, donde hace un momento juró oír a alguien: —¿¡Quién eres!?

—Estoy aquí.

— ¡AGH! —apuntó a la derecha y finalmente localizó a la causa del revuelo en el Titanic; un chico más bajo que él, de piel pálida como la leche, cabello celestino y de unos ojos enormes, azules como el mar que ahora mismo estaban cruzando. — ¿Eres humano? ¡Madre mía! ¿Puedes explicarme quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Las preguntas ofuscaron al desconocido, se notó en la expresión monótona de su rostro, parecía que no era la primer vez que pasaba por desapercibido: —Soy un humano, puedes tocarme. —el joven tomó una de las manos contrarias y la posó sobre una de sus mejillas, Kise alzó las cejasen señal de sorpresa... nunca había visto una persona de tez tan blanca. Era como nieve y sin embargo resultó demasiado cálida. El rubio perdió la noción del tiempo, estuvo palpando con sus dedos aquella mejilla durante un poco más de lo esperado: —Es suficiente, Kise Ryouta-dono.

— ¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —del espanto apartó su mano. No terminó de reclamar debido a que el contrario señaló el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Kise Ryouta-dono. —volvió a decir. —Eso dice el bordado de tu camiseta, a menos que Kise Ryouta-dono la haya robado.

—Oye... soy un guardia de White Star —el joven iba a replicar con sarcasmo un ''¿Sí? No me digas'', pero se lo tragó: —Es mi nombre pero por favor, somos como de la misma edad, no añadas el dono. le sonrió. —Ahora sí, ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre y qué haces en éste lugar?

—Te pido que me disculpes, es mera educación mía. ¿Kise-kun está bien?— de que el rubio asintiese, el de ocres celestes se dignó a responder aquellas preguntas. —Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto. Soy pasajero de la tercera clase, mi camarote es el 3-C. No por ello soy un ladrón... he escuchado varios rumores. Estoy aquí porque a él no le gusta dormir solo, espero a que caiga rendido antes de regresar a mi lugar.

— ¿Él? —parpadeó sin entender mucho a qué se refería. —N-No me digas que infiltraste a alguien sin boleto porque eso conllevaría una pena de tres días de arresto en el pasillo de los tripulantes. —pero antes que siguiera hablando en fatalismo, Kuroko le selló la boca con el índice.

—Es ofensivo que pienses que cometo un hecho delictuoso, Kise-kun. —declaró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ''¡Pero hace un momento creíste que robé el uniforme, y yo soy un guardia!'' —Hablaba de él... —un pequeño ladrido sonó justo en sus pies, Kuroko le quitó el dígito de encima y cargó a lo que parecía ser –luego comprobó que era uno muy pequeño- un can. ¿O estaba loco o sus ojos se parecían a los del dueño? Demasiadas cosas por un día. —A nosotros los de tercera clase no nos dejan subir animales, por eso lo dejé aquí pero... me da pendiente.

El cachorro movió la colita como esperando que Kise acariciara su cabeza y el rubio no era de piedra, terminó enternecido. Revolvió la cabeza del perro con estima, comprendía ese sentimiento ya que de niño tuvo una mascota y siempre estuvieron juntos. —Bien, ahora que hemos resuelto el misterio... deberías avisar al guardia de éste piso para que esté de acuerdo.

—Le avisé, pero no me notó.

—Eh... bueno, es que de hecho tampoco logré notarte, apareciste de repente como un fantasma. Vaya eres toda una celebridad Kurokocchi, creen que hay un fantasma infantil aquí abajo.

—Eres un idiota, Kise-kun.

— ¡Qué cruel!

 **.**

 _13 de abril_

—Entonces dices que un tal Kuroko está allá abajo cuidando a su perro. —recapituló Kazunari Takao al mismo tiempo que veía tras los binoculares en busca de protuberancias en el mar, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo pese a las bajas temperaturas. —Bah, pensé que realmente había un espectro, ya no es tan divertido.

— ¿Divertido? ¿Qué de divertido tiene un espectro, Kazunaricchi? —a veces no entendía las locuras que hablaba su compañero, pensó que se había golpeado cuando era pequeño. Tampoco ayudaba mucho Kasamatsu y su mal temperamento a la hora de capacitarlos, aunque él mismo debía cerrar la boca, quien más golpes recibió por sobrepasarse en sus comentarios fue Ryouta. — ¡Kazunaricchi, no me ignores!

—Si tienen tanto tiempo de dialogar deberían resguardar el banquete de primera clase. —el supervisor casi los arrastró al cuerpo de vigilancia, no sin antes arrojarles un par de trajes. —A las tres de la tarde, no quiero que hagan contacto con los aristócratas si no es necesario.

— ¿Y tengo que vestirme de mono cilindrero? —bufó Takao, a lo que sus compañeros rieron casi al unísono.

La gran escalera de primera clase era mucho más impresionante de lo que ha escuchado. La madera tallada daba cierto toque de elegancia que si bien los pasajeros acompañaban con sus elegantes portes, también se respiraba un intenso aire de superioridad que Kise no dejó pasar. El reloj marcaba ya las tres de la tarde, hora de inicio en los rondines de aquella enorme sala.

El de ojos ámbares se instaló en el área del comedor a vigilar que no hubiese malos tratos para con los comensales, y aunque más de una chica lo confundió con un joven actor –provocando la risa de Takao- o en otros casos, por un conde soltero _''¡Sáquenme de aquí!''_ , siempre recalcó su posición como un simple trabajador. Nunca entendió bien el sistema de las altas castas, pero a lo que veía era más que la perseverancia de una familia. Todo pinta a que las personas en ese lugar cuidaban el dinero con sus vidas, haciendo tratos con otras para mantener grandes aquellos imperios. Debía ser difícil para una persona el hecho de contraer matrimonio con alguien que no conoce para ese fin, al menos varias jovencitas reunidas en las grandes mesas, nunca subían el mentón para replicar. No eran felices; ahí aplicaba el famoso dicho ''el dinero no compra la felicidad''.

Ese viaje le abría demasiadas puertas al mundo, especialmente para que aprendiera de ellas. De su bolsillo sacó el reloj de Kasamatsu y le echó una mirada, nunca abrió la tapa antes y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, de reojo observó por la ventana el exterior. Fue raro, como un espejismo. No obstante al cambiar de dirección vio al joven del sótano ahí recargado en el barandal.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo malo que podría ser eso... Salió por la puerta trasera para descender mediante el pasillo de vista. En las escaleras se preguntó ''¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Debería trabajar'', y aún con eso se sintió casi atraído por el joven de ojos azules.

—Oh, es Kise-kun. —lo saludó cortés, dejando espacio para que se recargara junto a él. —El día de hoy estás elegante, ¿Así es tu uniforme?

Kise rió: —Es mi uniforme solo por el día de hoy, nos toca vigilar el banquete. Por cierto... ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué cómo entré? Pasillo de vista, me desvié a propósito y pude llegar aquí, primera clase tiene una excelente vista. Ya veo por qué hay demasiados millonarios en esta área específica.

—Es decir, ¿No te vio alguien?

— ¿Tú me viste ayer? —remató con su pregunta, el adverso abrió los labios y después los cerró. —A veces, cuando eres invisible tienes ventajas. Y en otras llegas a frustrarte, por el momento no me quejo si puedo ver esto. —sus ojos reflejaron el océano mismo, era precioso. La tarde era nublada, no como en días anteriores y daba ese aire misterioso, mismo aire que emanaba Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Sabes? Si salí hasta acá fue porque logré verte, no es coincidencia. —las palabras salieron naturales mientras flexionaba los brazos sobre el barandal, Kuroko tenía razón, los de primera gozaban de una vista espectacular. — ¿Por qué el Titanic, Kurokocchi?

—Esa manera de hablarme es extraña, pero muy propia y aceptaré que sea de esa manera. —un suspiro salió de sus labios, Kise pudo notar que el aliento de su acompañante era más cálido que el aire. —Voy a Nueva York.

—Bueno, aquí todos vamos a Nueva York.

—Por diferentes circunstancias, Kise-kun.

—Si no es indiscreción... ¿Qué harás una vez allá?

—Probar mi suerte como guionista de películas, en Japón no son lo suficiente así que voy a buscar perfeccionarlos con mi experiencia, incluso si me tardo meses u años, siempre voy a seguir intentándolo. Vendí uno de mis guiones para pagar el boleto de tercera clase, así que me sentiré mal conmigo mismo si no elevo los que tengo hacia el cielo.

De alguna manera Ryouta sintió admiración por Kuroko, una lo suficientemente grande para acelerar su corazón. —Yo siempre he dicho que mientras algo te guste y le dediques el esfuerzo suficiente, va a traer sus frutos. Kurokocchi, serás un excelente guionista.

—Muchas gracias, así lo deseo yo también. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Kise-kun?

—Disfrutaré Nueva York, después voy a regresar a mi país porque quiero ver a mi familia, hace dos años que no piso el hogar. —sacó por inercia el reloj que le ha dado su capitán. —Cuando eso suceda estaré listo para volver a Reino Unido a cumplir con mis obligaciones como cadete de seguridad. Se lo prometí a alguien importante.

La determinación de Kise provocó una sonrisa pequeña de parte de Kuroko. — ¿Puedo?... —cuestionó refiriéndose al artefacto de tiempo. Kise no se opuso y colocó el reloj en las manos del chico fantasma: —es muy bonito.

—Pertenece al hombre que me puso en ésta misión, bueno, a su papá. Así que cuando regrese debo entregárselo o si no va a fusilarme. —Tetsuya se sobresaltó ante la palabra: — ¡No literalmente! Quiero decir que no me perdonaría si no llego a regresar.

—Kise-kun, exageras mucho las cosas. —comentó sin malicia, o quizá un poco. —Entonces cumple tu promesa y no te desvíes de tus convicciones. Pareces una persona muy buena y trabajadora, de lo que ya no hay por aquí. —

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron como pan caliente, a menudo era halagado por su trabajo –despistado e irritante o no, siempre fue muy dedicado-, sin embargo que Kuroko lo hiciera lo hizo parecer diferente. —Es mi deber. —rió con nerviosismo, luego recibió el reloj de nuevo y lo guardó.

—Oye Kise-kun... — _''Háblame de ti''._

— ¡Ryou-chan! ¿En dónde te metes? ¡El supervisor está rondando y si no te ve, va a matarte! —Takao era quien menos debería hablar de sensatez, aun así decidió hacerle caso y regresar al ambiente de primera clase.

—Lo siento Kurokocchi, tengo trabajo que hacer. —se excusó formalmente: —Espero que podamos vernos de nueva cuenta.

—Sí, cuídate.

Esa noche soñó que por segunda vez tocó la suave piel de Kuroko Tetsuya, tan fría de vista y cálida ante el tacto.

.

 _14 de abril_

La tarde del quince de abril fue única no solamente porque sería la última vez que el transatlántico más grande de todos los tiempos observara la luz, sino porque la convivencia entre familias y pasajeros fue de lo mejor. En cuanto Kise terminó su guardia en la popa, fue hacia el sótano a echarle un vistazo al cachorro de Kuroko, tampoco le gustaría que estuviese llorando en soledad o algo así.

Al descender buscó al can, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo justo frente a sus pies, al parecer le gustaban sus zapatos. —Hey, pequeño. —lo cargó esbozando una sonrisa, éste lamió su rostro. —asta, babeas mucho. Por cierto, tu dueño no me dijo tu nombre.

—Porque no lo tiene, lo encontré cuando llegué a Southampton. Decidí llevarlo conmigo para que no estuviese solo.

—Ya veo, es un detalle muy considerado de tu parte.

De nueva cuenta Kuroko le regaló una sonrisa, el rubio no pudo contener el aliento: —El día de hoy fue muy extraño, ¿No lo crees? Al menos así lo sentí.

—De alguna manera entiendo lo que quieres decir, Kurokocchi. Hoy mientras trabajaba me quedé mucho tiempo viendo el atardecer, tal vez no tenga mucho que ver... solo me sentí un poco nostálgico. Le envié un telégrafo a mis padres hace unos días, es como si necesitara la respuesta inmediatamente.

—Kise-kun, yo... —el peliceleste no le pensó mucho antes de abrazar al rubio de ocres ámbar, con ello queriendo brindar su apoyo y quizá otra cosa que no podría explicar con palabras. —estoy seguro que pronto podrás verlos. Al igual que tú, tengo una casa, mi abuela ya es vieja pero sabe hacer unas excelentes tartas con frutillas. El día en que regrese me recibirá con una, y a ti con muchas ya que tienes familia más grande ¿No? Siempre te refieres en plural cuando hablas de ''ellos''.

—Son dos hermanas y mis padres... —dejó que el menor le abrazara, dudó en corresponder aunque al final terminó por rodearlo de la cintura para esconder el rostro en la hendidura de su cuello y hombro. Kuroko era cálido y olía demasiado a vainilla; ¿Será que las personas pueden encontrar el amor en alguien que apenas conocen? Antes tuvo varias conquistas, sin embargo, nada se comparaba con la empatía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, incluso podía denominarlo como cariño. —Háblame de ti.

Ryouta no lo vería por la posición en la cual se encontraba, pero la sonrisa de Kuroko se ensanchó. —Solo si también me hablas de ti, Kise-kun.

—Nací en Yokohama, fui criado por mi madre al lado de mis hermanas. Cuando cumplí diecisiete decidí que quería abordar barcos, guardando su seguridad... y entonces me capacité en nombre de White Star...

Mientras el tiempo pasó, ambos seguían hablando entre susurros que solamente ellos podían entender. Kise yacía sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared y sobre sus piernas Kuroko. En el momento que terminaron, se dedicaban a disfrutar unos momentos a solas, algo tenía el rubio a la hora de acariciar sus mejillas, desde un principio al conocerse pensó en la posibilidad de volverlas a ver, muy temprano por cierto y encendidas debido al acercamiento repentino entre sus bocas. Valía muy poco el repudio social, estaban solo ellos.

Kuroko inhaló el aliento de Kise, cautivado por esas pestañas largas que acunaban sus ojos. El guardia también era muy cálido, eso lo comprobó cuando elevó sus manos para tomar su rostro: — ¿Sabes que esto está mal, verdad?

—Porque ¿ambos somos hombres? —acarició el pómulo contrario con su nariz y un poco más abajo, causando un pequeño suspiro en Tetsuya. Pero negó.

—Eso es lo de menos... Me refiero a que nuestros caminos van a separarse, es lógico.

Ryouta volvió a la realidad, estaban siendo injustos al darse ilusiones con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, fuera de todo el embrollo que había afuera. Kuroko estaría en Nueva York y él de igual manera aunque de forma temporal, sin embargo... ¿Por qué su corazón latía desbocado? ¿Por qué ansiaba besarlo como si no hubiese mañana?

Todas las cuestiones fueron calladas al escuchar un estruendo y con ello, un temblor que ladeó hasta los equipajes más pesados. Kise sujetó con fuerza al peliceleste para evitar que se golpeara.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —exaltado se levantó y el cachorro corrió a los brazos de su dueño. Pasaron unos treinta segundos antes que otro temblor hiciera caer más cosas. El sentido de Kise despertó al escuchar algo extraño, Kuroko lo observó con terror en sus ojos azules: agua. —¡Vámonos, corre!

Tomó de la mano a su compañero y así subir con rapidez, echó varios vistazos hacia atrás; el agua comenzaba a meterse por el lado derecho de modo que arrasaba con todo lo que tuviese en frente. Salieron por la puerta al exterior Hubo mucha gente ahí afuera... el inicio de una catástrofe.  
Lo supo cuando vio el colosal de hielo frente a sus ojos, ambos lo supieron.

Kuroko tomó su mano, Kise no lo soltaría a partir de ese punto hasta que fuera necesario.

 **.**

 _Madrugada del 14 al 15 de abril_

Cuando el rumor de que el barco proclamado _''in-hundible''_ corrió hacia la mayor parte de los pasajeros, el pánico fue acompañando el lúgubre destino de cientos de almas. Kise nunca se cuestionó sobre los botes, Takao en cambio sí. _''¿Crees que en caso de emergencia los botes sean suficientes?''_ Vaya pregunta, en ese momento todos lo ignoraron, qué equivocados estuvieron. El rubio se llevó la mano a la frente de solo recordarlo.

 _''Mujeres y niños primero''._  
Era justo e injusto a la vez, las mujeres y los niños tienen menos resistencia, sin embargo había demasiados hombres queriendo salvarse. Estar guardando la calma cuando él mismo estaba deshaciendo sus esperanzas, era demasiado difícil. ¡Joder! Necesitaba una patada de Kasamatsu en esos momentos.

Kise no quería morir, no cuando todavía tiene cosas qué hacer. La mano de Kuroko sobre su hombro le devolvió la vida, de alguna forma sentía que su encuentro fue obra del destino; y mira qué curioso destino, o mejor dicho ''cruel'' por la forma en la cual los ha encontrado. Lo abrazó sin importar otra cosa, aferrándose a la ropa barata que el adverso llevaba puesta, y Tetsuya hizo lo mismo.

—Kurokocchi, toma a Nigou. Voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para conseguir que escapen en un bote. —esbozó una sonrisa que al peliceleste le supo a despedida. Rogó que no lo hiciera, le dolía bastante a pesar del poco tiempo que llegaron a convivir: —debes irte antes de que todo empeore, el protocolo es de mujeres y niños, pero a ti no te van a observar.

—Kise-kun... Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo, también tienes que cumplir una promesa. —apretó los ojos, esperando que el más alto tomara de nuevo su mano y sin embargo la sintió mucho más lejos que antes. Estaba sucediendo, él no iría. — ¡Kise-kun! —intentó volver a alcanzarlo, se alejó.

—Kurokocchi, cumpliré esa promesa. —el reloj en su bolsillo adquirió la temperatura helada del ambiente, lo abrió para observar la hora en el cristal que protegía unas viejas manecillas, era la primera vez que veía el diseño completo del reloj. Las nubes se apagaron y fueron reemplazadas con luces de bengala, iluminando al cielo nocturno en busca de ayuda, en busca de una segunda oportunidad. Cerró la tapa y extendió el artefacto junto con una bufanda, ambas fueron entregadas hacia Kuroko. —Su nombre es Kasamatsu Yukio, es mi capitán. P-Por favor no llores...

Las lágrimas de Tetsuya surcaban sus mejillas como un par de ríos que los pulgares de Ryouta cortaban, lo miró a los ojos con el cariño que increíblemente le tomó al pasar los últimos días. Revolvió el cabello del cachorro que también hizo sonidos de tristeza. Besó su boca, un beso que le entregó gran parte de su vida, de su alma y un pequeño fragmento de su corazón. Ese no era su tiempo, pero ya llegaría. —Adiós, Kise-kun...

—Abrígate o enfermarás. —Kise siempre fue malo para contener las emociones, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos haciendo que parecieran de cristal. Tembló porque tenía miedo de sufrir, aunque su trabajo dijera lo contrario. Buscó un lugar cerca de un bote salvavidas y en efecto, Kuroko pasaría por desapercibido. Colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello adverso y el guardia encargado, un salvavidas. —Ve a conquistar el cine, tú puedes.

El bote comenzó a descender y ahora fue Kuroko quien vio desaparecer al rubio, así como llegó en la mañana se fue en la noche. Kise Ryouta era el sol que iluminaba los días siguientes después que el _Carphatia_ los salvó.

 **.**

Muchas cosas se dicen de aquellos guardias que prestaron sus servicios para el Titanic. Kazunari Takao fue el único sobreviviente rescatado con principios de hipotermia en el agua. De Ryouta solo se supo que murió haciendo su deber; 1514 personas fallecieron en el incidente, entre ellas hombres, algunas mujeres, niños y trabajadores del navío. Kuroko estaba devastado, incluso su mente no descansó hasta que encontró en Nueva York a Kasamatsu Yukio.

—Así que... ¿Te lo dio él? —el capitán parecía siempre inquebrantable, Kuroko sabía que en cualquier momento su voz iba a flaquear. —Dime, ¿Se fue feliz?

—Lo siento muchísimo... yo... él me subió al bote.

Kasamatsu tuvo que ocultar sus ojos tras la palma de su mano, enfrentar las pérdidas de su equipo era demasiada carga incluso para él. Tan jóvenes y llenos de vida ¿Por qué, Dios? Luego de algunos minutos de desahogo se aproximó a Tetsuya, revolviendo sus cabellos: —Entonces fue feliz; nosotros estamos para proteger al viajero.

Dicho eso, se retiró... no sin antes dejar algo en el bolsillo del abrigo contrario. — ¿Kasamatsu-dono?

—Déjalo así, es mi agradecimiento.

 _Ese reloj..._

Inevitablemente derramó el llanto, solo que esta vez dedicó una sonrisa hacia el cielo.

Ambos debían encontrarse después, ya no es solo una promesa.  
Incluso si pasa un siglo bajo el agua, la esperanza no muere.

 _En mis recuerdos borraré tu voz_  
 _En mis recuerdos borraré incluso tu nombre_  
 _Creo que he sido herido lo suficiente_  
 _En cada momento te busco y me hago pedazos_

* * *

 _Utilizar un tema tan delicado como el hundimiento del Titanic (e intercalar los hechos con los personajes) fue todo un reto para mi, a decir verdad la idea fue espontánea y tardé aproximadas nueve horas pegada a la computadora tratando de plasmar la historia. Al final me quebré la cabeza, terminé con varios cigarrillos pero creo que logré hacerlo decente. La revisión sí la dejo para los próximos días, bueno, en dado caso que me haya equivocado. Ahora estoy muerto, merezco un descanso._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 **Lucas.**

.


End file.
